


A Proper Abduction

by darthjamtart



Series: How To Succeed In Princess-Abducting Without Really Trying [1]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a dragon acquires a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Abduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).



> Dear RobberBaroness, it was a pleasure to write for you, and I loved the prompts in your letter! Chag sameach, and I hope you enjoy the stories.

It was a bright, clear day in the middle of summer when Tamsin was kidnapped by a dragon.

“I got one!” the dragon shouted as it swooped past the entrance to a cave. “I got my very own princess!”

Another dragon stuck its snout out of the cave. This one had two stubby horns and mauve scales. “Really, Margoz, I don’t think they’re worth the hassle. And you’re far too young.”

Margoz landed with a thud, jolting all the air out of Tamsin’s lungs. While she struggled to regain her breath and her sense of balance, the other dragon sidled farther out of its cave to peer at her.

“Well, at least you picked a proper one,” it said, grudgingly.

Margoz nodded. “Her hair is the color of honey and her crown is so _shiny_.”

Both dragons paused to admire the jewels studded throughout the crown, which had miraculously stayed on Tamsin’s head for the entire (gratifyingly brief) flight. Tamsin took this is as an opportunity to study the dragon who’d abducted her more closely, as she hadn’t had the best view during the flight.

Lavender scales, with a smattering of deeper blue on its belly. No horns, but an impressive set of claws that had thankfully left Tamsin’s skin unscathed (although her cloak hadn't been as fortunate). An ominously toothy grin. All in all, the dragon looked quite pleased with itself.

Well. One could only try to make the best of the situation. Tamsin drew in a deep breath of crisp mountain air.

“Dragon Margoz,” she began, hoping she was getting the form of address right, “this has been most improper. I demand you return me to my companion at once.”

Both dragons looked at her, looked at each other, looked back at her, and started to laugh.

“That wouldn't do at all!” Margoz said, in between chuckles. “ _Returning_ a princess? It’s never been done!”

“Never,” the other dragon said, shaking his head.

“Anyway,” Margoz said, sobering, “I’m sure your maidservant is fine, and will carry the news of your abduction by a fierce and glorious dragon back to your kingdom.”

“All very proper,” the other dragon said, nodding.

“And in the meantime, you can make me cherries jubilee. It’s all the rage right now, since King Kazul’s coronation.”

Tamsin, who had never heard of cherries jubilee, opted to keep her mouth shut regarding the likely success of that particular endeavor. After all, as long as Margoz thought she could provide cherries jubilee, the dragon would be far less inclined to eat _her_.

With that settled, Margoz led Tamsin into the next cave and showed her around her new (and hopefully quite temporary) home.

Tips for gluten-free hamantaschen: get a super-fine flour blend (the author did not, and the first batch looked great but had a weirdly gritty texture), let the dough chill in the fridge for at least 24 hours before rolling it out, and bake a couple minutes longer than you think you need to. Flavors pictured: apricot, blackberry-peach, and strawberry-rhubarb.  



End file.
